1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus, a display control method, a computer program and a recording medium and, in particular, to a display control apparatus, a display control method, a computer program and a recording medium for displaying a desired image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-269605 discloses a technique for retrieving and viewing similar images.
If similar images are simply retrieved and displayed, a user can only view the images in the order of similarity. The images are displayed in a manner in disagreement with the flow of time which is a predominant factor in human memory. As a result, the user cannot retrieve a desired image in a practicable manner.
If a variety of grouped windows is presented at a time, a digital still camera typically having a small display screen cannot display all windows at a time.
The similar images are retrieved based on similarity results calculated using statistical technique. An image the human recognizes as a similar image is not always statistically similar. Retrieving images of the same subject captured at different angles under different illuminations on the same data using a similar image retrieval technique is difficult.